Kingdom Of Pola
'Kingdom Of Pola History' Creation of Pola Pola Originally was a small city that was under the control over a Royston descendant he traveled from Franika alongside a small army with advanced technology compared to the natives. He had taken over this city for its strategic resources and positioning between a mountainous area. This area is engulfed around high and dangerously cold mountains. The mines were very significant and very wealthy. Gold, silver, and iron were everywhere around the area. He used the resources and his small army to march upon cities around the area and allied with tribes to assist. He gave them his technology and they became a sworn ally towards him. He had originally wanted to call his new lands after his family's name, however, was persuaded to call it Pola after the lands he first arrived on. Pola became a rich city selling its ore and the new technology to the lands. It became an empire of wealth and lasted ages. Pola's First Golden Age disaster The Kingdom of Pola had a golden age when they spread all of their wealth throughout the lands. They were prosperous and thriving. Selling metals, armor, weapons, and steel to everyone around the country. Eventually, a native group had gained a large sum of land and outnumber the polanii people. They had the same technology and demanded wealth and tribute or a possible invasion could occur. The Polanii King refused and war broke out. Pola's own people thought him mad but fought on for their liege lord. Eventually, the Polanii would suffer major casualties and the mad leader would die. Beheaded in front of all his children and only one would be left alive out of the six son's. The youngest was forced to give all claims and land to the tyrant that was most valuable to Pola. And now became a princedom under the Tyrant leader. They were now forced to give troops, ore, and weapons monthly towards the tyrannical invader. Their farmland was devasted and scorched. They had little to anything left nor did they have a hope of survival. The Polanii's young prince, Henry Royston, had not come of age and was still emotional towards what had happened to his family. He had no care of leading and gave more power to his advisors. A few years later the advisors would break out into war and started factions. They fought for wealth and power. Little did they know there was not much left for them after the war. And seeing that this child was now the last and only heir to the throne they assumed they could manipulate him. They fought hard for years until the boy turned twenty years old. Two factions remained victorious and powerful. They both skirmished and fought, however not too much because one major loss could mean they would lose their position to the other. And they both had equivalent power. The now twenty-year-old man had found a lover and was shortly convinced he had lost his realm and needed to retake it. Another war would later break out between the three lords. The reconquest of lost land would occur and more bloodshed would break out. Men joined all sides and another stalemate would happen within three years of fighting. The three would never talk over the war and people cried out for peace and happiness, but that would not occur. Foreign relations Outsiders would be brought into the fighting being paid enormously and sent off into suicide missions. To no avail would they gain any ground. The war at this point seemed as if it would not be concluded. And mercenaries would be bribed to fight and would never live to get the rest of their payment and would be used just to dwindle the enemies manpower. However, the leader of Pola, Henry Royston, would lose his lover due to childbirth. He would later break down into a dangerously depressed state, and the advisors used this as an advantage. The General of Henery would become sick and tired of the petty lord and join Axal Horen, the inheritor of one of the advisors who passed away. Axal would be persuaded to proclaim his own kingdom and call himself king. However, this didn't make the tyrannical invader happy at any means. He demanded the throne to be given to his third son, Ramiro, so he can rule over it. Axal would refuse as the once mad Polanii king did and would lose his life, along with his entire family line. The General would flee towards the other advisor. The old advisor, Alonso, would accept his service for he was the best general in the entire area. Alonso would not defect from Pola at all even though he had the right to do so. He had the right to proclaim himself king. Ramiro would find that the general defecting over towards Alonso was a just sign of war to claim the land to himself, but a few months after Alonso, with no children, named the Petty King Henry Royston as heir. He would die and Henry would be given the throne. Ramiro enraged would lead a massive assault on Henry. Ramiro would push through the two united lines and would go too far. He would soon find himself deep within enemy lines as he tried to go through to the capitol. He would be surrounded and slaughtered by the unified troops. Henry, now realizing what had happened, came to. He saw that this was another just sign of war for the old tyrant lord. However, though Henry prepared defenses against the tyrant and his horde realized that his country was prepared for war and has lived through it. The Tyrant had not been in any wars for years, though with the advantage of manpower. Henry had a militaristic economy. He had men, horses, swords, shields, arrows, bows, spear, and siege equipment. He was more prepared than his father. Though troops were lacking he realized what the advisors had done. They paid for the mercenaries and used them for suicide missions. They would never live to receive payment. Henry would use this to his advantage. He mustered his 50,000 levies and 200,000 veteran soldiers alongside 300,000 mercenaries. Henry was prepared and knew that the mercenaries might be paid off to join the other side. So he told every leader that they would get land, lordships, and even get the now deceased Axal's pretend Kingdom Alongside his own. He would say he wanted to fight to avenge his family. And they believed him. He was poor as a king and has shown that he was not fit, nor interested in it at all. King Henry would Assign his army in layers on top of each other the 300,000 mercenaries in the front, his 50,000 levies behind them, and his 200,000 veterans in the rear. He knew that the mercenaries would fight to their fullest to get the throne and wealth. The levies would act as support, untrained and unknowing how to properly fight. They were the perfect buffer. They would soak the cavalry charge and archer volleys. They would also kill any of the more tired enemy troops who got to their position. Lastly, the veterans. The veterans would mop up the tired and weakened men. It was a smart move for Henery. Usually, the best men would be in the front for the initial charge, but since he had mercenaries they would act as his veterans. If all goes well Henry may have a victory at hand. As the battle approached both sides were surprised. The tyrant was astonished at the number of men were set up before him and Henry was joyful to see that the tyrant had only three-fourths of the amount expected. The battle was still in the tyrant's hands, however. Henry with 550,000 troops against a force of 700,000. The tyrant old and upset over his child's death refused the suggestions of finding a proper and more suitable place for them. He would become enraged and denied every request to wait. He ordered a mass assault. Both sides prepared and scared were told to hold their ground and defend against all odds. The tyrant told the story of losing a son, and that the enemy mostly is comprised of mercenaries and farm boys. Aswell that they outnumber the enemy by a large number. Henry would tell his men that wealth would be theirs if they win. He would tell his men that their families would not go unavenged as he was. Both sides were desperate for battle. This battle would be called the Fate of Pola. The outcome would decide the ruler of the lands for the next century and possibly more. Though Henery was a very poor leader, he used his weak traits for his advantage. As the battle ensued many men died. Hour after Hour thousands lay dead and blood painted the green grass. Metals, leather, spears, men, and horses being engulfed in the mud. Rain filled the air bleeding throughout the battlefield. Men tripping on bodies already laid dead beforehand and then being trampled on. Armor became useless and would become a burden forcing the wearer to the ground out of breath just to be pushed aside and walked upon in the mud The Light Levies under Henery were given the order to stab at the legs of the invaders to bring them down. Rain now pelted the men along with arrows from above. The Polanii would decide to push the opponent rather than stab with their assorted weapons. It became a brawl of men with armor. It was not a great battle for anyone especially the hundreds of thousands that died from suffocation alone. It was brutal and the Old invader dismounted from his horse and order the retreating men to rally and go back into the battle. It lasted even longer and more men died. Henery met the Old invader in battle and attempted to dual him. Though Henery was of royal blood he was no fighter and attempted to gain a good blow to the man. Alas with all his effort he managed to only gain the attention of elite guard of his enemy. He was attempted to rally some troops around him for aid. But, that was not possible. The rain and screams prevented anyone from being able to hear. The Lone king attempted to protect himself but was overwhelmed when a short spear went through his two legs. He was pinned and another went straight through his heart. He fell to the ground as the Old Man pushed his men aside and struck down the poor Polanii King. The Invader ecstatic thought the day was his but as he turned around his men were still running and the Polanii were still pushing through. They pushed his men over the dead and walked upon them and soon routed the Old Invader's men. As the battle came to a close the Old Invader looked upon the dead Polanii King. The Poor young man with spears that pierced his weak body. The Invader looked at his last friends and loyal guard and dropped his sword. He proped up the Polanii King and put him on his knees. Making it look like he never gave up. He than grabbed the Polanii King's sword from the mud and jammed it in his own heart. The Guard then would do the same with their swords. The Polanii people that survived came across this unbelievable site and realized not only they gave their life for their home, but as did their King. The would later write stories, paint, and sculpt the Brave king. It should a sign of strength the Polanii people had. And when they returned to Pola the Crown the Weak Polanii King's Infant son their Leader. Henery would not be called the weak, fragile, or frail king, but the Courageous and Brave King. They would later construct a magnificent statue of Henery and it would become a Sign of Hope and Bravery of The Polanii People. Striker4u (talk) 02:43, August 24, 2018 (UTC)Tyler R.